Maxwell Flower
Maxwell Flower '''is the owner and sole DJ of A.R.C., the only free radio station in the Empire Wasteland at the moment. History '''Vault Life Maxwell was born as the only child of Vault Dwellers from Vault 234. That Vault, luckily was one of the few that didn't host horrible experiments from Vault-Tec. It did exactly that what the brochure said it would do: Maintain basic living conditions in the event of Nuclear Devastation. The '200 series' were designed a bit differently than the original 122 Vaults. Mostly around the New York and New Jersey area as a sort of stunt for the upcoming in New York based, 2077 - 2078 World's Fair. Inside the the Vault Maxwell enjoyed pre-war living conditions, or as close to it as one would imagine. He went to school and learned american history and math. And got to grips with old world values. He was quite smart, smarter than most of his class, which sadly made him prone to bullying. Which was something he learned to despise, though he did manage to receive a slightly sarcastic wit because of it. Still, he was most definitely not a cynic. Filled with excitement and wonder to see the outside world, because it was calculated the vault would open in 2266. Close to his 19th birthday. He could hardly wait. Then on the 15th of October, 2266. The vault opened and the people of Vault 234 were released upon the wasteland. Early years outside of the Vault At first, most Vault dwellers were disappointed at how the outside world looked like, including young Maxwell Flower. But they were here now. And this was literally the point of no return. They had to make do with what they had now. So most decided to venture south, deeper into Manhattan Island, using the Empire State building as a waypoint of sorts. It was that the homeless vault dwellers happened across a Brotherhood of Steel settlement, near the George Washington bridge. After long talks and compromises they were allowed to stay at the settlement. Eventually, most Vault Dwellers joined the Brotherhood. However, not Maxwell. Maxwell always disliked weapons, and the military-esque nature of the Brotherhood. Despite the fact he worked as a scribe for over two years it led to a falling out, and ultimately him being kicked out of the settlement. The bullies of his youth, laughing as he was thrown out in the rain. After which they went back to their target practice. Homeless again, Maxwell, now 21 years old, was destined to roam the wastes in search of purpose. A.R.C. After a pretty long and dark time of identity crisis and plain survival, Maxwell stumbled on the disused ruins of the American Radio Company. At the time one of the rivaling companies against the media titan that was GNN. It was big and due to its close proximity of Broadway & Timesquare, relatively safe. To this day he hasn't explored every nook and cranny of the building. But what he did find was the old broadcast room. Most of the pre-war tech was fried beyond help, but his pipboy did pick up a faint frequency emanating from the station; Meaning it could broadcast. Above all that he found a library of old pre-war songs completely unharmed by the blast. It took him months to get the right components to get it to work again, doing odd jobs for people in Broadway and what not. But, with little else in his life he was destined and with ambition. Until finally in 2270, Flower finally managed to sent out his first broadcast into the aether. At first he felt stupid, doing it. It felt as if no one listened or could care for what he was doing, but over time, people warmed up to Atomic Radio Central. Over time Maxwell Flower garnered fans and fame. Despite of which he never lost track of what his main goal with ARC was. To provide the people of the Empire Wasteland with some lovely tunes and let them relax. Reminding them there is more to live than 'just surviving'. Appearances * [http://ccfalloutroleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:7419 Fallout: New York I] * [http://ccfalloutroleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:7957 Fallout: New York II] * [http://ccfalloutroleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:8622 Fallout: New York III] * [http://ccfalloutroleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:9227 Fallout: New York IV] * [http://ccfalloutroleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:9825 Fallout: New York V] * [http://ccfalloutroleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:10358 Fallout: New York VI] * [http://ccfalloutroleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:10969 Fallout: New York VII] * [http://ccfalloutroleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:11537 Fallout: New York VIII] * [http://ccfalloutroleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:12193 Fallout: New York IX] * [http://ccfalloutroleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:13848 Fallout: New York XII] * [http://ccfalloutroleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:14399 Fallout: New York XIII] * [http://ccfalloutroleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:15115 Fallout: New York XIV] * [http://ccfalloutroleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:16683 Fallout: New York XV] * [http://fallout-gravel-pit.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:300 Fallout: New York "At World's Fair" I] * [http://fallout-gravel-pit.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:818 Fallout: New York "At World's Fair" II] * [http://fallout-gravel-pit.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1351 Fallout: New York "At World's Fair" III] * [http://fallout-gravel-pit.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1853 Fallout: New York "At World's Fair" IV] * [http://fallout-gravel-pit.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:2381 Fallout: New York "At World's Fair" V] * [http://fallout-gravel-pit.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:2930 Fallout: New York "At World's Fair" VI] * [http://fallout-gravel-pit.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:3944 Fallout: New York "At World's Fair" VII] * [http://fallout-gravel-pit.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:5123 Fallout: New York "At World's Fair" VIII] Trivia * Maxwell Flower is the first ever DJ of the Fallout Gravel Pit and Fallout Roleplaying Wikia. * His personality and voice are based on 1950's Beatniks. Perhaps most famous from The Iron Giant's Dean McCoppin. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Fallout: New York Category:Humans Category:Vault Dwellers Category:Fallout: New York "At World's Fair" Category:DJs